


Stranded Meeting

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Mermaids, Set in the like 1600/1700s, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 5: Period PieceLoosely based on my mermaid au.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stranded Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this one is the shortest I believe lol. This is loosely based on my mermaid which...I need to work on again...but there are some diffs and it is sort of Period piece cause 1600s/1700s but yeah either way enjoy

Adora sighs as she looks at the ship, still beached on the sandy shores of some remote island. According to Huntara, captain of the vessel, it will be another couple days before she will be able to sail again. At least the port is not too far away and there are plenty of rations to go around. 

Turning her head, she finds her adoptive older brother, Sea Hawk, currently trying to climb a tree to grab some fruit. If the others were around and not also looking for supplies as a just in case, Adora would make a bet with someone that Sea Hawk will fall face first on the ground. However, she too must go work and not lounge about. If Huntara catches her doing nothing, the blonde will be swabbing the deck for a week. 

Adora picks up her spear and searches for a good spot to find some fish. She spends about five minutes wandering around before finding a fishing place. The water is still, won't knock her in and drench her clothing. A row of rocks stick out, giving Adora access to deeper waters. With any luck, she will get a good haul in. Before stepping off the sand, the blonde takes off her boots and socks. Keep at least one thing dry in case anything happens. 

Nothing much of note happens while she hunts for food. It takes her some time to get a groove but come about an hour, she has about five fish to her name. Not a bad haul. There still is some time before Huntara wants everyone back. Maybe she can double her food. But she does not get far when something catches her eyes. 

Adora snaps her head around. For a moment, she swears she sees the bobbing of a human head in the water. When she blinks, it is gone. Is she just imagining things? The blonde is about to go back to fishing when she notices it again. This time, Adora knows for sure that there is someone in the water. They disappear behind some rocks and bushes. Without thinking, Adora races to that side of the beach.

Who the hell is out here in the middle of nowhere? It’s definitely not one of her crew mates, she would have recognized them. Was there another shipwreck? Is this person in trouble? Whatever the case, she has to make sure they are okay.

In no time at all, Adora breaks through the brush, nearly tripping over the rocks. She quickly catches herself and begins to search around for the mysterious person. Her eyes soon find them. A woman, about her age, crawls onto the beach. Something quickly catches her attention. 

_ Is that a tail?  _ Adora wonders. Purple and pink scales glisten in the sunlight, sparkling even. The blonde realizes more patches of scales line her arms and shoulders. She wonders if she is dreaming at all. There is only one thing this woman can be. A mermaid. 

The mermaid reaches down and begins to pull and tug at the net around her tail. She seems to be having trouble doing so. Adora looks down at her belt, staring at the knife in its protective case. She can’t just let them stay stuck like that. Hopefully, she doesn't run off. 

“Hello!” Adora says, making her presence know right away. The mermaid jumps, shock written all over her face. Adora quickly puts up her hands. “I don’t want to hurt you! I’m friendly! I want to help get that thing off of you. Will you let me?” 

The mermaid looks down at her tail before looking back at Adora. “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“I’ll be quick. I promise.” Adora walks up to her. As she kneels down, she takes out her knife and begins cutting away at the rope. “How’d you get this on you anyway?”

“Probably some jerkwad fisherman who thought ‘Oh hey! Let me just leave this net in the ocean and wrap around anything that gets near it!’ Why can’t you humans clean up afterward yourselves?”

“I don’t know. Some people are sadly like that. Me and my crewmates try our best not to do that. What’s your name anyway? I’m Adora.”

“Glimmer. So what are you anyway? And what are you doing here?”

“You can call me a pirate I guess. I live out at sea, searching for treasure or seeing new places. We have been here a bit now because we had some problems with our ship. We should be able to leave in a couple days. Ah! There we go!” Adora tugs at the net, pulling it clean off of Glimmer’s tail. “How does that feel?”

Glimmer flexes her tail. The scales shine, creating rainbows of light. The mermaid smiles widely. “That feels so much better. Thank you! I don’t know how long I would have had that one without you.”

“Pleasure to help out. And hey...if I am gonna be here for a while will you? I mean...I never met a mermaid before and I promise not to say anything but you think maybe I can see you again?”

Glimmer thinks for a moment, tapping a finger on her chin. “I’ll think about it. Think you can sneak out around midnight and maybe I will be here.”

“Deal.”

Adora watches her disappear in the blue waters. The blonde stays at the shore, staring off at the ocean and wondering what tonight will bring. 


End file.
